


Firewood

by BluCheetah



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Delayed, Fake AH Crew, Fan Comics, GTA AU, Gang Violence, Gen, Lumberjack Ryan Haywood, On Hiatus, Will update tags as we go, Witness Protection, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluCheetah/pseuds/BluCheetah
Summary: The Vagabond, member of the notorious gang, the Fake AH Crew, is forced to become a lumberjack under witness protection, but the forest and the case refuse to go down quietly.-------------With Jeremy missing and members of the Fake AH Crew beaten in custody after the worst turf war the falling city of Los Santos has ever seen, Ryan makes an outrageous deal nobody understands.The Vagabond turns himself in.The Fakes walk free.Unbeknownst to the city, it was never just a turf war.Caught in the eye of a hurricane, the Fake AH Crew must pull the debris together. Ryan’s desperate attempt places him under witness protection in a lumberyard far beyond the city limits. As James King, he works hard to maintain his new identity, but while he and the Fakes fight covertly to find Jeremy and expose the truth, things begin moving against them.Worse still, in the quiet before the storm, things begin moving in the woods.Ryan’s beginning to think this place isn’t as safe as they say it is.





	Firewood

This work will be accompanied by some art/comic panels, will have to work something out for that as AO3 isn't up to multimedia yet.


End file.
